Koibana
is an original solo song performed by Shijou Takane. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kaze ga hodoita kami usugi no kata ni yureteru Ima mo konna ni aitai kimochi Sotto mebuita koigokoro Sarigenai kotoba ni kakushita awai kaori wa Anata e hanatsu awairo omoi Hitori kogareru koi no hana Itami ni mo nita kono omoi ni hitohira no negai komete Yasashisa kara koboreochita hikari ga kono hoho o tsutau Sakihokore hana no you ni hakanakute utsukushii Sono yubi o nobashite fureraretara hohoemi o sakasetai Itoshisa wa azayaka ni watashi o irodotteku koi o kureta you ni Onaji dake no setsunasa o anata ni agetai Sono mune no minamo ni watashi no sugata utsushite Nemurenu yoru wa yume no hotori de Anata to egaku wa koi moyou Kokoro no yukue isogi sugite ashita sae mienaku naru Koko ni iru to tsutaetakute nando mo sono sugata yobu no Sakihokoru hana no you ni kirei da to sasayaite Soshite itsu no hi ni ka anata to iu hidamari de sakasetai Itoshisa wa shoujo no you ni watashi o kagayakaseru hito o ai suru koto Sono isshun no kirameki de tsutsunde agetai Machiwabite koishikute nagareta hitoshizuku Hamon mune no oku e hirogatteku Dakishimete sono ude de sasagu kono kimochi o Hanabira chiri yuku sono mae ni douka Sakihokore hana no you ni hakanakute utsukushii Sono yubi o nobashite fureraretara hohoemi o sakasetai Itoshisa wa oshiminaku kokoro ni furisosoide kesshite mayowanai wa Sono subete ni koishiteru watashi o anata ni agetai |-| Kanji= 風が解いた髪　薄着の肩に揺れてる 今もこんなに　逢いたい気持ち そっと芽吹いた　恋心 さりげない言葉に　隠した淡い香りは あなたへ放つ　薄色想い ひとり焦がれる　恋の花 痛みにも似たこの想いに　ひとひらの願い込めて 優しさからこぼれ落ちた光が　この頬を伝う 咲き誇れ　花のように　儚くて美しい その指を伸ばして　触れられたら　微笑みを咲かせたい 愛しさは　鮮やかに　私を彩ってく　恋をくれたように 同じだけの切なさを　あなたにあげたい その胸の水面に　私の姿映して 眠れぬ夜は　夢の辺りで あなたと描くわ　恋模様 心の行方　急ぎ過ぎて　明日さえ見えなくなる ここにいると伝えたくて　何度もその姿呼ぶの 咲き誇る花のように　綺麗だと囁いて そしていつの日にか　あなたという　陽だまりで咲かせたい 愛しさは　少女のように　私を輝かせる　人を愛すること その　一瞬の煌きで包んであげたい 待ちわびて　恋しくて　流れた一雫 波紋　胸の奥へ　広がってく 抱きしめてその腕で　捧ぐこの気持ちを 花びら散りゆくその前に　どうか 咲き誇れ　花のように　儚くて美しい その指を伸ばして　触れられたら　微笑みを咲かせたい 愛しさは　惜しみなく　心に降り注いで　決して迷わないわ そのすべてに恋してる私を　あなたにあげたい |-| English= The wind makes my loose hair wave on my thinly-clad shoulder Even now, I want to see you My awakening love has gently started to bud A fleeting scent hides in my nonchalant words It comes from these pale feelings for you Alone in its longing, a flower of love This feelings is almost painful, these petals carry my wish Scattering from your kindness, their light reaches my cheeks Blossom like a flower, fleetingly beautiful If you touch me with your spread fingertips, I want a smile to bloom This longing dyes me a brilliant color, like I've been given love I want to give you the same feeling The surface of that heart reflects me On sleepless nights, half-dreaming, I draw you, a love pattern The way of my heart is so fast, I can't see anything except tomorrow I want to tell you I'm here, I call that form so many times Like a flower in full bloom, I whisper "it's beautiful" And then, someday, I want to bloom in the sunshine you give me Like a little girl in love, I'm illuminated by loving someone I want to wrap you in that instant of brilliance I'm tired of waiting, I love you so much a tear falls Those ripples spread to the center of my heart Hold me in your arms, and let me dedicate this feeling to you Before my petals scatter, please Blossom like a flower, fleetingly beautiful If you touch me with your spread fingertips, I want a smile to bloom My longing has no end, it pours in my heart; I have no doubts at all I want to be given everything I love about you CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 (sung by: Shijou Takane) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Shijou Takane) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shijou Takane